Oerba Yun Fang
Oerba Yun Fang is a playable character from Final Fantasy XIII. She is described as a strong woman with many mysteries surrounding her. Driven by her personal agenda, Fang aims to complete her Focus in hopes of saving her friend. Appearance and Personality Fang is a fairly tall woman, standing at 5'9". Despite her chronological age, she has the physical appearance of a twenty-one year old woman. Fang has fairly bronze skin, wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear, piercing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one, pierced ears adorned with purple claw-shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional Indian Sari, adorned with tribal accessories. She also wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear. Fang has the brand of a l'Cie on her right shoulder and a large tattoo representing her Eidolon Bahamut on the other. Unlike the other main characters in the game whose brands are black and change as the story progresses, Fang's l'Cie brand is white and does not change, due to the fact it was "burnt off" after she awakened from crystal stasis. Character designer Tetsuya Nomura stated that when compared to the other characters personality-wise, Fang is stronger than Lightning and more stubborn than Snow Villiers. In Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'', Lightning comments on Fang having a "wild fearlessness to her." This is supported by Fang never wanting to back down from a fight no matter who or what the opponent. She appears to have a strong belief in Lady Luck, as she makes many references to it. Fang also has a caring and compassionate side to her, especially when it comes to Vanille, whom she treats almost like a sister. Just as Vanille cares for her well-being, Fang cares deeply for Vanille's. As a result, she would do anything to prevent Vanille from becoming a Cie'th, even if it means taking extreme measures. Story Fang used to be a resident of Gran Pulse, along with Vanille, from the village of Oerba. Centuries before the game's events, during the War of Transgression between Gran Pulse and Cocoon, Fang and Vanille lost their families at the hands of Cocoon's l'Cie and fal'Cie, and became close friends after meeting at Oerba's orphanage. However, Fang developed a deep grudge against Anima, Oerba's patron fal'Cie, for failing to protect the people of Gran Pulse, and became a l'Cie to protect both Gran Pulse and Vanille; with Vanille becoming a l'Cie alongside her. Fang and Vanille held the power to become Ragnarok to fulfill the Focus of destroying Cocoon. But as Vanille was fearful of the power bestowed to them, Fang became Ragnarok alone to protect her and complete their Focus. Fang's Ragnarok was not powerful enough, though it did crack Cocoon's shell. Taking pity on the people of Cocoon, the Goddess Etro decided to intervene in the war and crystallized both Vanille and Fang before they were able to complete their Focus. Fang and Vanille's crystallized forms then end up in Anima's resting place. In the war's aftermath, Cocoon raided Pulse to get materials to fix the damage Cocoon had sustained and the crystallized Fang and Vanille end up in Cocoon within the Pulse Vestige. Five hundred years later, Fang suddenly awakens from crystal stasis with no memory of the past events dealing with Ragnarok. Vanille, too, claims to have lost her memory regarding their Focus. Fang finds her l'Cie brand scorched but Vanille's brand is still active, and Fang tries to remember their Focus in a desperate attempt to prevent Vanille from becoming a Cie'th. Within the Vestige, Fang and Vanille find an unconscious Serah Farron, who has been transformed into a l'Cie herself. Fang thinks Anima is displeased with her and Vanille, and has thus chosen a new l'Cie to complete their Focus. They take Serah outside the Vestige and watch over her until she regains consciousness. Fang thinks their Focus must have something to do with attacking Cocoon, so they steal a pair of ID cards, and head to Euride Gorge to see its fal'Cie, Kujata. Looking at the fal'Cie, Fang asks Vanille if any of her memories have returned, but Vanille says that she still can't remember anything. Then Fang says that if they "play the part and raise some hell," their memories might return. They prepare to destroy Kujata but before they can make their move, Sazh Katzroy's son, Dajh, happens upon them. The boy is branded a Sanctum l'Cie by Kujata sensing the threat from Fang and Vanille, and the two are forced to flee. With Dajh's branding, Sanctum troops flood the facility. When Vanille says they should give up and forget their Focus but Fang reminds her that if they do not figure it out soon, she will go Cie'th. Then Vanille expresses her objection towards a fal'Cie branding a young child a l'Cie. Fang agrees with her about the concept being unfair, but says that they need to suck it up and do their job or else the fal'Cie will continue making l'Cie out of innocent people like Serah. They just have to complete their Focus whether they like it or not, and if they do give up, the people of Cocoon will not let them go quietly if at all. Fang forces Vanille to escape from the Euride Gorge Energy Plant alone after reassuring her friend she will find her soon. Fang fights off their pursuers and returns to Bodhum, but is captured by the Cavalry. She is brought aboard the ''Lindblum, and meets Sanctum official Cid Raines. He explains to Fang there are two different sides to the Sanctum army and that the Cavalry does not align themselves with PSICOM. Fang is reluctant to listen to him as the people of Cocoon are all enemies to her. Fang tells him she does not have any information for him, and that she is looking for a friend and therefore does not have time to help. Later, Fang gets better acquainted with Rygdea who reveals the Cavalry helped her escape from Euride. He makes a deal with Fang to search for Vanille as long as they do not get captured by PSICOM. When Rygdea returns to the Lindblum from Bodhum's beach café at Lightning's recommendation, Fang is not surprised he did not find Vanille. Fang agrees to stay on the Lindblum to avoid capture by the army, but worries she is wasting Vanille's precious time by not actively looking for her. Fang is sent with a wireless device connected to the Cavalry to the Bodhum annual fireworks, where she revisits the Vestige, having just missed Vanille being there. Rygdea warns Fang about PSICOM presence in the Vestige, so Fang retreats to the Bodhum beach café, run by Lebreau. Fang orders a drink and describes Vanille to Lebreau, hoping she might have seen her, catching a glimpse of Snow in the process. As Fang returns to the Lindblum, it is announced PSICOM has discovered Anima within the Pulse Vestige, and the Sanctum are ordering a Purge of the quarantined area. Knowing Vanille would be herded onto one of the Purge trains headed to the Hanging Edge, Fang forces Raines and Rygdea to help her find Vanille on one of the trains and rescue her, in exchange for her promise that she and Vanille will help them take down the Sanctum. Two days later, after the Purge train leaves Bodhum, the Lindblum lands on the surface of Lake Bresha. While riding a smaller vehicle to the Hanging Edge with Rygdea, Fang sees the white bird she previously saw while on the train to Euride with Vanille and the day the Cavalry caught her. With all that has happened to her so far, Fang considers the bird a sign of luck. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' After Vanille, Lightning, Sazh Katzroy, Snow Villiers and Hope Estheim have been cast down to Lake Bresha after being branded l'Cie, their confusion over solving their shared Focus causes the group to split up. When Fang arrives on the Lindblum, she only finds Snow Villiers guarding his crystallized fiancée, Serah. She orders the Cavalry to capture Snow, and take Serah's crystal with them. After Snow sees Fang's brand and asks why she is helping the Sanctum, Fang says, "If I were you, I'd worry about myself." While in the sky, Raines tells Snow of the Sanctum's plan to publicly execute the l'Cie, and Fang tells him she is personally looking to hunt down the l'Cie herself; though she does not divulge and explain her connection to Vanille. The Lindblum flies out to the Capital of Commerce, Palumpolum, where Fang and Snow help rescue Lightning and Hope from the Sanctum's attack. They are forced to split as Snow leaves with Hope and Fang with Lightning, though they are still connected by their wireless communicator. After deciding on a rendezvous point - Hope's home in Felix Heights - Fang reveals to Lightning she is a l'Cie from Gran Pulse five hundred years ago, and that she and Vanille fell into crystal stasis, awakening on Cocoon with no recollection of their Focus. She also reveals to Lightning that she and Vanille were indirectly responsible for Serah being turned into a l'Cie and apologizes, only to receive a backhanded slap across the face from Lightning. After she says that it will be up to Serah whether or not she will be forgiven, Fang tells Lightning she sounds like Snow, and reveals that he already knows of her and Vanille's part in Serah's transformation. Then Fang asks Lightning if she now feels better after hitting her, but Lightning says it didn't change anything. Failing to get into contact with Snow, Fang and Lightning talk about how the people of Gran Pulse and Cocoon view each other as threats, and how their own perspectives have changed due to their recent experiences. Fang tells Lightning about how her childhood memories are clear as day, but whenever she tries to recall those concerning her previous Focus, her mind goes blank. Lightning asks Fang if she is willing to be an enemy of Cocoon in order to find answers, she says, "Pulse and Cocoon can rot for all I care. If I don't figure out our Focus soon...Vanille's gonna be a Cie'th. I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her." Later, Fang explains to Lightning how a l'Cie's brand tells them how much time they have until they go Cie'th, before she checks Lightning's brand and tells her that she has plenty of time left. She also explains that having nasty shock can speed up the process, causing her to worry that Vanille's brand must be far along by now. After Lightning says that she does not have anything to fight for, Fang tells her that seeing Serah after she wakes from crystal stasis is enough for her to fight for, and all she has to do is simply survive. PSICOM warmechs fly overhead, causing them to believe that Hope and Snow are in trouble. An explosion goes off in the distance and Lightning and Fang rush towards the site. They finally find Snow and Hope just in time to help the latter fight an Ushumgal Subjugator. They go to Hope's home, and take refuge with his father, Bartholomew Estheim. While everyone is trying to come up with a plan to stop the fal'Cie, the house is attacked by PSICOM forces led by Yaag Rosch. Rygdea arrives with Cavalry troops, disguised as PSICOM soldiers, and saves them. The party is lead onto the Lindblum, where they learn Vanille and Sazh are being held captive upon the Palamecia. The group infiltrate the Sanctum airship in hopes of rescuing the prisoners, not knowing Vanille and Sazh were planning their own escape. The two groups' efforts eventually meet and Fang and Vanille are finally reunited. Fang checks the progression of Vanille's brand, and is relieved that she still has time left. Fang and Vanille show the others a miracle 'Gran Pulse' style by taking down a Garuda Interceptor for them to ride and reach the bridge of the ship. Before the party escape the Palamecia, they are faced by Sanctum Primarch, Galenth Dysley, who reveals his true form as the fal'Cie Barthandelus. After defeating him, they finally learn their Focus: to destroy Cocoon by transforming into Ragnarok and destroying Orphan, the fal'Cie that sustains Cocoon. Whilst the rest of the party are coming to terms with the gravity of their task, Fang is troubled by Barthandelus taunting her for forgetting her Focus. The party escape using an airship Dysley left behind and travel into Eden while Rosch pursues them, before crashing into the Fifth Ark. In the Ark, the party's l'Cie powers are fully awakened. They meet Cid Raines who is revealed to have been a Sanctum l'Cie all along. Raines tells the party Cocoon fal'Cie want Cocoon's destruction in order to call back the Maker. In his attempt to defy his fal'Cie master, Cid attacks the group intent on killing them to stop the fal'Cie's plan. The party defeats Raines and he unexpectedly turns into a crystal. While the rest of the party are inspired by Raines's sacrifice, and vow to fight their Focus as well, Fang refuses to abandon their Focus and turns on the party, willing to fight them if it means saving them from turning Cie'th by their resolve. Before she has a chance to strike, her brand begins to glow and she summons her Eidolon, Bahamut. After the battle, Fang relents and agrees to search for a way to defy their Focus and wipe their brands clean. They board an old Pulsian airship and fly through a gate to Fang and Vanille's homeland, Gran Pulse. After flying through the gate, their airship is damaged by a monster, Hope and Vanille are sucked out, and plummet to the world below. With help from Lightning, Fang summons Bahamut in midair, saves the party and they fly off to find a landing spot. In the Vallis Media, as the party begin to lose hope after days of searching for an alternative solution, Vanille and Fang suggest returning to their village of Oerba to look for answers. Fang and Lightning help Hope tame his Eidolon, Alexander, and the party's hope is renewed. In the Paddraean Archaeopolis of the Yaschas Massif, they tell the others about their role in the War of Transgression. At one point, Fang says that she does not understand why she entered crystal stasis despite not doing anything in the war, causing Vanille to continue lying and hiding her guilt. On their way to the village, they cross the Archylte Steppe. In the Font of Namva, Sazh forgives Fang for her part in what happened to Dajh, and ultimately blames himself for not watching his son in the first place. The group enters the Mah'habara Subterra, where they stop briefly in the Flower-filled Fissure. Fang bluffs and lies to Vanille about remembering her Focus in order to coax a confession out of her. When Vanille's brand starts glowing and she summons Hecatoncheir, Fang realizes Vanille had always remembered everything, including their Focus to destroy Cocoon. After taming the Eidolon, Fang reveals her suspicions of Vanille's truth ever since Raines talked about the Maker, though Vanille insists it was her who became Ragnarok, not Fang. She assures Vanille she is not angry at her for lying, and that they no longer just have each other; they have a new family. After passing through the Sulyya Springs and Taejin's Tower, Fang and Vanille are shocked to finally arrive in Oerba, and find it abandoned and dilapidated. The beautiful home they once remembered is now in ruins, devoid of color, and littered with Cie'th. In Oerba, the party meets Barthandelus again, who claims he has arranged for Cocoon's destruction even without the Pulse l'Cie's help, by tricking the Cavalry into attacking Orphan. They defeat Barthandelus for a second time, and find a Cie'th Stone that neither Vanille or Fang remember being there before. Vanille activates the Cie'th Stone and reads the runes that it projects, documenting the events of the War of Transgression and those after she and Fang were placed into crystal stasis. Knowing Barthandelus has caused chaos in Cocoon, the party head to Eden in hopes of stopping his plan. After Sazh pilots the ship straight into the Eden Grand Prix, the party ambush the chaotic city and head straight for Orphan's Cradle. As the party heads for Edenhall, they notice crystal shards floating all around them and wonder if Cocoon is already falling apart. Then Barthandelus appears to tell them that the shards are people's souls, and they are gathering to open the Door of Souls and summon the Maker. After defeating Barthandelus in the heart of the Cradle, Orphan rises from its pool and relentlessly tortures Vanille in hopes of forcing her to become Ragnarok. Orphan tells the group the world is beyond salvation, and the only way to save the world is to call back the Maker, and the world would be born anew. Fang promises to become Ragnarok to end it all, and Orphan releases Vanille. Then Fang threatens to put Vanille out of her misery if it is the only way to protect her family, but the others stop her from striking the blow. Fang fights them off, and suddenly everyone else except Vanille transform into Cie'th. The Cie'th begin to relentlessly attack her and Fang asks if this is what she gets for choosing salvation. Fang's brand appears to be active and she again transforms into an incomplete Ragnarok and attacks Orphan, managing only to break the protective barrier around the fal'Cie before turning back into a human. As a way of forcing Fang into taking the form of Ragnarok again and finish the job, Orphan tortures Fang in an agonizing cycle of being attacked and then healed. Fang begs Vanille to run, but she refuses. Vanille says she had promised to stop running away and will rather die trying than not trying at all. Just before Vanille submits to Orphan's demands, the fal'Cie appears to explode and sinks back into its pool. The rest of the party overcomes the illusion of being turned Cie'th with the help of the powerful memories of everything they had gone through. As Fang is released from the sinking Orphan's clutches, Snow catches her, Hope heals her, and everyone apologizes for not being there for her. Together they resolve to defeat Orphan once and for all, not to destroy Cocoon, but to save it, and with that promise, all of their l'Cie brands turn white With Orphan's destruction, Fang and Vanille sacrifice themselves in order to save Cocoon. They become Ragnarok together and surround Cocoon with lava and fissures, then crystallize Cocoon, the pillar of lava and themselves. The crystallized Cocoon is left erect over Pulse, supported by an enormous crystal pillar. Down below, the party awaken from their brief crystal stasis to find their brands wiped clean, and Serah and Dajh safely returned to them. They realize the sacrifice Fang and Vanille have made to save them all, and to fulfill their own Focus: to save Cocoon. Fang and Vanille's crystallized bodies are shown inside the pillar, still holding hands. Their voices are heard saying, "When prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in your way. We held the light of hope in our hearts and achieved the impossible." Abilities and Equipment Fang wields a double-bladed spear that can be split into a three-section staff in battle. Fang's Full ATB Skill, Highwind, is a powerful Jump attack. Out of all six playable characters, Fang has the longest Crystarium expansion. She is also the only of all six characters to not obtain the Ravager role before Crystarium expansion in Chapter 10. Fang consistently has the strongest physical attack power, which makes her an excellent Commando. Her Full ATB Skill, Highwind - a reference to the Dragoons of earlier installments - is a powerful Commando attack that will wipe the target's Stagger gauge after execution. Despite not majoring in the Ravager role, Fang still learns all elemental strikes as well as spells up to the -"ra" level with Water and Wind being her -"ga" specialty. Trivia *Fang's Crystarium crystal takes the shape of a fang. *Fang is the first female character in Final Fantasy to have the highest Strength stat out of any playable character in her game. *Fang loves salty foods, as mentioned in Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-''. *A photo of Fang and Vanille can be found in Oerba, proof of their past existence on Gran Pulse. *On the blades of her lance, Fang's name is engraved in the Pulsian alphabet. *Fang is the only playable character not present in Chapter One. *Fang rides chocobos sidesaddle, the first character in the series to do so. *Fang appears in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as a tutor in the in-game manual. She teaches the player about assists alongside Hope. *Fang is technically the only playable character to join the party, as all the others are already playable from the first two chapters onwards. *Fang is second playable female to bear in her full name word "Fang": the first one was Ursula Fang Leiden from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Fatale femme league Category:Action Heroes/Heroines